This invention relates generally to dispenser systems for precision delivery or dispensing of viscous or semi-viscous fluid. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved dispenser system designed for facilitated pressure-caused fluid dispensing, preferably in rapid succession of metered fluid volumes, and in a manner which substantially minimizes or eliminates significant operator fatigue. The dispenser system is adapted for use in a range of different applications, including but not limited to dispensing of condiments in a fast food restaurant environment.
Fluid dispenser systems are generally known in the art for use in handling and dispensing measured quantities of relatively viscous or semi-viscous fluids. As one example, in a fast food restaurant, condiments such as catsup, mustard, tartar sauce, etc., are commonly dispensed in the course of production and preparation of fast food items such as sandwiches and the like. In this environment, the selected condiment must be applied quickly and in accurately metered doses to a succession of sandwiches or other food items, in a manner maintaining consistent product quality and taste characteristics.
In the past, various dispenser devices have been proposed for use in handling and dispensing condiments in a restaurant environment. For example, cartridge-type dispenser guns have been proposed wherein a ratchet-operated power piston is advanced through a disposable condiment-filled cartridge to force the cartridge contents through an open nozzle tip. Such devices, however, generally have not provided measured doses having adequate volumetric repeatability. Moreover, the volumetric capacity of the disposable cartridge is relatively limited in order to minimize the total weight of the dispenser gun and operator fatigue associated with manipulation of the filled cartridge, with the undesirable result that frequent cartridge replacement is required in the course of a normal work shift.
Alternative condiment dispenser devices have utilized manually reciprocal pump elements to dispense flow able condiments in roughly uniform doses. Such dispenser systems, however, are generally incompatible with kitchen usage fast foot restaurant or the like, since each food item must be transported to the pump dispenser. Accordingly, such pump dispenser devices are normally employed at a customer self-service counter whereat customers can select and dispense condiments on their own. In this latter location, restaurant personnel are required to monitor and refill each customer operated pump dispenser on an as-needed basis. Moreover, customer access to the pump dispenser creates a potential for condiment wastage and/or contamination.
Similar ratchet-type and/or pump devices have been used to dispense viscous or semi-viscous fluids in other applications. By way of example, paints and/or pigments used therein are often dispensed in metered quantities to provide a custom-mixed paint of selected color. Adhesives are also dispensed in metered volumes in many industrial applications, frequently by dispensing and mixing proportioned volumes of base and accelerator materials used in form polymerizable epoxy resins. In all of these fluid dispense environments, rapid and accurately repeatable dispensing of metered volumes has remained a persistent problem.
The present invention provides an improved dispenser system designed particularly for use in highly repeatable dispensing of viscous or semi-viscous fluids, wherein the improved dispenser system is adapted to dispense the fluid quickly and easily and with minimal operator fatigue.